


Gentryshipping Oneshots Compilation

by Florafionpetals



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gentryshipping, Lysandre and Malva are the supportive buds, Papa Sycamore, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alain is official sycamore, diantha just trying to be the mature other half, it does but with little to no destruction, mostly fluff galore, regional professor becomes champion, sycamore being cute as hell, team flare doesn't exist, with bits of angst depending on prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florafionpetals/pseuds/Florafionpetals
Summary: What happens when a Champion and Professor become a pair? Chaos. Nothing but tooth-rotting chaos as childhood sweethearts Diantha and Augustine live their lives together amidst supportive friends and family alike.





	1. First Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place years before canon so Diantha is not yet champion and Siebold isn't an Elite Four member yet.

The twenty-third of April marks the first ever date night for Augustine Fontaine Sycamore and the man had never been this flustered over clothing. Just for this night, he’s gone out and taken home all sorts of gel and men’s fashion so he can groom himself. But in the end, he didn’t need those things as advised by a friend.

 

“Just be yourself, Augustine. It’s one of the things a woman loves in a man after all.” 

 

Augustine can still hear the sentence ring in his head even when he was already waiting outside his date’s house half an hour past his ‘dressing up’. It was a simple, somewhat sassy sentence. But to hear it come from one of his closest friends outside of his date is music to his ears; The man now chose to just go out in his signature indigo shirt with the dark pants and red socks while his hair retained its signature style - The look of the true, partly goofy self that he is. 

 

And speaking of self, the man finally spotted his date come into view - But she appeared looking very differently. His eyes widened slightly as he gaped.

 

Diantha Leblanc stepped out of the house while swishing a lock of her hair away from her eyes. The actress still had her hair in the usual star-shaped bun, but she allowed some strands and locks to fall freely and her makeup was less heavy than it usually is while she was on set. Even her outfit matched the level of simplicity and she only came in a pale grey-yellow V neck with a white scarf and dark slacks ending with loose ends covering her sandals. 

 

The young woman blushed slightly in realizing Augustine is staring at her. “I thought I’d come in something simpler. You know? Since it’s our first night out together.” She beamed in adoration studying her other half’s clothes. “I knew you were going to wear that. It really expresses you, I like it.” 

 

Augustine’s cheeks turned pink, the dim lighting from behind him illuminating it. He chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. “Ah Mon Ami, I always wear this and you know it. I’ve been meaning to go out in something else really but” He breathed and smiled softly. “Lyse convinced me to just, come in this. Because he believed that you’ll like me for who I am.” 

 

Diantha melted into a sweet and nuzzled into Augustine until she had his arm around her shoulders. “Well I’m glad you listened to him, because you’re adorable enough already I can’t picture you wearing anything else.” She mused, causing Augustine to blush some more. 

 

“Right..”

 

The professor smiled planted a small kiss atop his love’s head before speaking. “Now let’s go do what we must, shall we? I’ve already made a reservation just for us at you-know-where.” He winked at Diantha and she gasped. “You didn’t!” She threw her arms around Augustine. “You know I love that place! It brings back so many memories!” 

 

Augustine chuckled, enjoying the woman’s excitement. “I thought so. Plus who wouldn’t love good Siebold’s cooking?” The two smiled at the thought of seeing one of their old friends in person again until Augustine offered his “We’d better get going, fast, before he starts over-preparing things for us like he did with the others.” 

 

With a nod from Diantha, Augustine held out his arm in linking it with the woman’s and they made their way to his parked car; They drove to Siebold’s restaurant that evening with Diantha resting her head upon Augustine’s shoulder. They were happily welcomed by the blonde chef who much to the couple’s surprise, had the restaurant closed ‘a little early’ just so he can host the duo. 

 

Friend from trainer days or not, both Augustine and Diantha were concerned at the idea. 

 

“Oh you did not.. Siebold I know you mean well in wanting to make this the best date night for us but I booked a reservation - You don’t have to close up early just for two people!” 

 

Siebold of course, failed to take Augustine seriously and reacted with glee. “Ah that simply cannot be done, Augustine. Especially when I already know who I am dealing with tonight.” He crooned. “You and Diantha deserve only the best of my restaurant and my beloved customers are so understanding when I told them - They willingly left so the lucky pair can have their date in peace.” 

 

The professor stood in dumbfounded speechlessness that he actually stammered a little. Diantha nudged him along flashing Siebold a smile. “Well this is very nice of you Sebs, Merci.” She bowed her head in thanks and Siebold smiled. “Anything for you and your Monsieur, Diantha. Now come, make yourselves comfortable~!” He escorted the pair to be seated at a table and chairs located in the very center of the place, complete with roses and a lit candelabra.

 

Siebold got to work right away once his friends have placed their menu and Augustine was gazing after him before looking exasperated. “Mon dieu, what else does that guy have upon his sleeves? It’s crazy.” The professor was blushing still, apparently after Siebold left a rather seductive message of love in Kalossian for him and Diantha before twirling off. 

 

Sitting across him, Diantha was blushing too, holding in a giggle. “I think it’s just him being really sweet. You know Siebold.” Her date smiled amusedly at that and he smirked. “Talk about not growing out of things. I thought he’d already shed out of that by now. It’s been like, I don’t know, years since we’ve all met when we were still trainers?” 

 

“Ah of course. At our old Summer Camp. I remember.” Diantha sighed wistfully, her eyes twinkling with memory. “We were all so young back then. I caught my Ralts and then I met you and the others.” She rested her head on her hands smiling happily at the fond times in the past.

 

The same feeling synced to Augustine as he too started to remember. “Huh, now how could I possibly forget that, Mon Ami? I remember it all; Siebold being food-driven, Sophie’s words of wisdom… And most importantly, you being the cutest girl in camp.” He moved his eyebrows up and down flirtatiously. 

 

Diantha’s cheeks flushed pink at that sentence and she playfully swatted at Augustine’s direction. “Oh stop that you.” Her hand managed to gently swipe Augustine’s cheek and the man laughed. “What it’s true! You really are the cutest - Every boy, even Siebold and Lysandre, keep looking your way!” The man teased. “Believe it or not, I’m fairly sure that all of the boys at camp were attracted to you then. Come to think of it, who would’ve thought you’d grow up to be a woman many times the amount?” 

 

The actress’ expression softened. “I didn’t know that. Huh and you’re right about the boys thing. Why it still happens even until now. Except..” She cringed. “Oh I can’t explain it. But one thing’s for sure is that I missed it when it was only about fifteen boys instead of hundreds of men who are not my Gus.” At Augustine’s astonished look, she only let out a small laugh, just thinking how cute her sweetheart looked when he’s clueless. 

 

Sometime later, they were finally given their orders - Siebold purposely included an ‘on the house’ pasta to go with the couple’s dinner just so he can see a live re-enactment of that old kissing scene; To his glee, it did happen and it resulted with the two pulling away while blushing. And of course, it finished with Augustine giving Diantha the last meatball and there was a moment of silent bliss between them as their eyes meet. 

 

When dinner is finally over, the couple bade Siebold goodbye and were on their way. They didn’t go home straight away, for the moon is up at a beautiful angle and Diantha wanted to gaze at it as a closing to their date night. It was a minutes drive to the closest park and Augustine was quick to find a nice bench on a hill. Sitting down, he patted the place next to him for Diantha and wrapped his arm around her as they gazed at the lovely white orb in the dark sky.

 

The woman sighed softly while nuzzling into Augustine’s side, taking in his sweet scent of paper mixed with floral parfum. “I really enjoyed tonight, my Gus. Thank you for the wonderful evening - I can remember this for all time.” She murmured, taking her date’s hand as to keep his arm around her shoulders. 

 

In response, Augustine smiled and rested the side of his face into Diantha’s hair. “No, Diantha. Merci, for letting me make this night possible for the both of us. Sure there have been, ah, slight occurences of Siebold being too supportive” He gushed at Diantha’s laugh. “I must say, I really enjoyed tonight as well. In fact, any night that is spent with you, Ma Chérie, is a marvelous treasure worth keeping in my book of memories.” 

 

With that being said, Augustine pressed his lips against the side of Diantha’s face. “I love you, Dian.” He whispered this through closed eyes as Diantha gazed at him, her heart melting with love and she too murmured a response loud enough for her beloved to hear. “I love you too, Gusgus.” She continued to snuggle in Augustine’s embrace, relishing in the gradually increased love radiating from her man. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. La Valse De L'Amour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title and name of the event is inspired from a Cinderella 2017 soundtrack of the same name~

_ Forgive, Mon Ami. I can’t come to the dance tonight - Augustine. _

 

The despairing text sent waves of sadness coursing through Diantha as her hand holding the phone shook. With a choked noise escaping her, she hastily stuffed the device into her handbag before struggling not to crumble from there. She was at Siebold’s restaurant for yet another special ocassion in her love life; It was not a date, but rather, an event dubbed La Valse De L’Amour - A ball nite organized by his truly so that couples throughout Kalos can come and dance with their beloved while also getting to enjoy a lovely reception. 

 

Naturally, this list included Diantha and her ither half Augustine and they made a loving agreement over dinner to come to this event. The actress had come in just in time - Dressed in her best, Gardevoir-white gown with pale gold laced accents. It wasn’t that extravagant, but the white color is enough to make her stand out for most of the ladies in the area are wearing dark or colorful dresses rather than the brightest.

 

Diantha had specifically chosen something less flamboyant, just the right level of beautiful in her eyes for she knew it was what Augustine loved in her. But she had been waiting for hours now and there was still no sign of the regional professor she called her beloved. And with that text she suddenly received, all hopes of him coming are crushed as if that text were made of stone. 

 

The woman can never get mad or truly upset with someone for getting sick, even if it’s Augustine who had promised her in the first place. But that didn’t spare her from the feeling of disappointment and sadness now lying heavy on her shoulders. She buried her face in her hands from the stress, not caring if she’s smudged her fake eyelashes and eyeliner. “Oh Augustine…” 

 

“Aw why so blue during Valse De L’Amour, honey?” 

 

A silky tone of voice entered Diantha’s ears and she looked up to find herself being greeted by a certain pink-haired woman of her age. Malva Fyre was one of Diantha’s friends from one of her filming sessions and they’ve kept in touch ever since. When Diantha didn’t respond immediately, the other woman swished away a lock of her hair as she approached, raising a brow at her friend. “This isn’t like you Di. Yesterday you were so excited I had to drag you from the boutique. Now why the sudden mood change?”

 

Diantha sighed. “Take a good guess, Mal.” She reached for her phone. 

 

Taking a couple presses, she showed the text to Malva, who took a second to read through. Once done, Malva smirked with an eyeroll. “Oh, don’t be so gloomy Di my love. This is only a text - You can’t possibly be letting this down you so easily! And besides, as a girl with a crazy boyfriend myself I can only say one thing; ‘I’m not coming’ means ‘Yes I’m coming’.” She returned the phone. “Look at it, all Gus sent you is a sentence with no reasoning. Now that sounds a bit suspicious, don’t you agree?” 

 

Diantha frowned. “I’m afraid I don’t see anything wrong with that text.” She sighed. “Never mind that. If Gus is sick, then I can’t do anything about it. I’ll just have to visit him with some takeout. The poor thing must be really unwell.” She paused and have Malva a curious look. “And speaking of guy, where’s Lysandre? Isn’t he going to be your dance for tonight?” 

 

“Oh he is..” Malva said this like it was nothing. “But he’s running in a little late because he’s dragging the butt of somebody to the dance. Who the guy is? Ah.. I’ll be surprised.” She winked at Diantha. “But I think he’s going to be an eyecatcher for you, Di. Gusgus not coming? Then you have your substitute. Unless you’re willing to pay a thousand Pokedollars for backing out.”

 

The pink-haired woman’s sentence caused the actress to gape. A hefty sum for backing out? “Are you kidding me, Mal? Whose idea was that - Was it Sebs? But I can’t possibly give that - I don’t have my wallet with me!” She protested. 

 

Malva clicked her tongue in sympathy. “Aw such a loyal girl, aren’t you Di? Augustine will be so pleased..” She put her hand on her hip. “Well I’m sorry to say it, but honey, tonight is either dance, or pay the fine for freedom. That’s what Valse De L’Amour is about after all.” Her smile turned soft. “Besides, it’s just for the dance. Once it’s over you can go out and smother your man all night long. Plus, I hear your substitute is one worth dancing with.” 

 

Diantha blinked after Malva as the latter disappeared into the crowd. She was left to ponder over her thoughts; One dance wouldn’t hurt. She’s danced with Augustine hundreds of times - But that point made its stand. Ever since they became a thing, Diantha always felt her heart pining for him and only him. So much that she couldn’t bear to stay with another man, friend or stranger, without developing the urge to just run for the arms of her beloved. 

 

The thought alone of dancing with a guy just to avoid paying a big bailing fee felt so wrong on so many levels to Diantha. Sadly she had no choice - She internally vowed to make it up to her dear Augustine once she got to visit him straight after the dance. 

 

Soon the time for the dance had arrived, and Diantha spotted Malva already together with Lysandre in the crowd. Everyone was pouring out for the large center space leaving only the actress in white. The woman breathed uneasily as she held a certain jewel in her palms; A locket containing a picture of her and Augustine, the latter smiling with his arms around her - He might as well be smiling at Diantha right now, and it caused her great heartache for him.

 

“Forgive me, Gus. I love you.. I’ll make it up to you after this, I promise.” Diantha whispered, giving the locket a short but meaningful kiss. She closed it and pocketed it in her dress before heading to the dance floor. 

 

Malva was quick to hail her friend down and Diantha sullenly approached her. The other woman looked at her with pity. She placed a hand on her shoulder. “Aw chin up, Di. Remember it’s only one dance. It’ll be over before you know it.” She assured, to which Diantha gave a responding smile. “I know Mal.” She glanced around noticing that Lysandre had disappeared. “Hang on, where did Lyse go? The dance is about to start,”

 

“Oh relax, the dance wouldn’t start until everyone is with their partner. And as for Lysandre - He’ll be with us in a moment.” Malva said, before she casually pointed behind her. “He’s just getting your substitute partner in here.” She cooed. “You’re going to love him, Di. So much that I doubt you’d still want to go to Gus’s place after this.” 

 

Hearing that caused offense to course through Diantha. “Don’t be so sure, Mal.” She muttered while Malva only chuckled. “Hey, I was only teasing.” She tittered while Diantha rolled her eyes in little amusement. The pink-haired woman then spotted her most-awaited face in the crowd - And he wasn’t alone. Malva smirked. “Oh no, here comes Lysandre right now.” Her comment caused Diantha to look the same way her friend is gazing at. 

 

It was definitely Lysandre. The enormously tall, fiery-haired man casually made his way to the women with his onyx attire attracting stares of awe from the crowd around him. He allowed Malva to wrap her arms around him in a cuddle as he acknowledged Diantha with a bow. “Good evening, Diantha.” 

 

Diantha returned the bow with a smile. “Hello Lysandre. So good to see you here.” She averted her gaze slightly knowing very well that a certain someone will be bummed knowing that his best friend is here while he isn’t. “Sorry, Gus was supposed to be here. But he’s not well, so it’s only me for tonight.” 

 

“I see. My apologies.” 

 

Lysandre said this quietly with a quirked brow that made Diantha look strangely at him. Was that a look of deviousness? She didn’t get to ask for Malva was quick to talk to Lysandre first. “Sooo did you bring him in? Di is in desperate need of him, Lysandre. Just look at her, being all mopey because she doesn’t have her boyfriend.” She crooned with Lysandre glancing at Diantha with slightly widened eyes. “I can see that.” He chuckled. “Well then it’s a good thing I’ve brought an extra - Diantha, I think he’ll catch your interest.” 

 

Diantha narrowed her eyes a bit. “Oh sure, Mal said that to me about two times now.” She sighed. “Thank you so much you two. But even if I dance with whom you’ve gotten for me, it won’t feel as good as it should because it’s.. It’s just not Augustine when it really should be.” 

 

Malva and Lysandre exchanged sly glances. “Is that so? Well, I guess it’s time we bring in the substitute.” The pink-haired woman nodded at her fiery-headed partner. Taking the signal, Lysandre stepped aside with Malva doing the same - Revealing the man that was Diantha’s substitute; It was not a stranger, but a face that made Diantha gasp. 

 

Augustine stood right before her, his eyes shining in their lovely, silvery blue matching the silky blouse he wore underneath the black coat and over black trousers. The only thing different aside of the clothes is his hair - The professor had it tied in a low ponytail with only his bangs falling freely over the upper left of his face like it always did. 

 

The formally dressed man looked like a noble in Diantha’s eyes and she couldn’t control her feelings any longer. The woman ran into her other half’s arms, hugging him tightly. “I thought you weren’t coming.. That you’re not feeling well..” She murmured. 

 

The man holding her looked a little surprised, but he was quick to console his beloved with a sweet smile. “Ah, that must have been Lyse’s excuse to keep you from expecting me.” He breathed before holding Diantha close. “I must have worried you sick, didn’t I Dian? Forgive me, Ma Chérie. I only wanted to surprise you - I have Lysandre and Malva to thank for that.” 

 

“What?” 

 

Diantha shot the fiery couple a stare, to which they reacted with chortles. Malva smiled smugly. “You’re welcome, Di.” She giggled and she twirled away with Lysandre leaving Diantha and Augustine behind. 

 

The young actress was fuming, much to her partner’s amusement. “So that explains why she’s so adamant on thinking I’m going to love my substitute - It was you all along Gus! I should’ve known!” She half cried, half laughed out. Augustine innocently smiled, holding Diantha’s wrist and kissing her forehead. “What? You really think I’d miss out on a night like this? Think again.” He quietly laughed and his eyes met with Diantha’s in a loving gaze; The waltz already proceeding to play in the background.

 

Releasing her hands, he held an outstretched one of his own, offering the first dance. “Shall we?” Diantha smiled sweetly, placing her own hand in his. “I’ve been waiting for this all night.” She whispered, and they began to dance in a slow, timely waltz blending in with the many other dancers in their area.

 


	3. League Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before Alain and Gible, so Sycamore doesn't have Garchomp on his team yet.

As always during her reign as Kalos Champion, Diantha was made to wait endlessly for the next challenger. As usual, there seemed to be none. Even if there are, they are either defeated by one of the Elite Four or, they have chickened out at the last minute. Malva, Siebold, Wikstrom and Drasna can be counted on twenty-four-seven to keep her updated on challengers they face.

 

Sadly, there have only been challengers who were defeated and never seen again. All four has had their share of winning against trainers with Malva and Siebold tying with the most number. Even two of the most basic type experts proved no match to some trainers and it disappointed both Diantha and the Elite Four ever so slightly…

 

But then one day, a certain man came gracefully challenging the league after a tough time in Victory Road. 

 

The news of the incoming challengerhad Diantha both hyped and not, a mixture of both. Could it be the one who can defeat all four and reach her? A girl can only dream - It had been quite a long time after all. So until that challenger came, she’s antsy for news from the Elite Four. Strangely enough, there wasn’t anything from them for a questionable period of time which Diantha paid no attention to; Pokemon battles are never to be rushed after all. 

 

Diantha kept waiting. And waiting… Until four dings sounded on her phone. Raising a brow, the championess took a look at the messages. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

 

_MalGirlFyre: Di! Di! Be careful this guy’s a tough one! >:D _

_Chef4Life: Diantha, I’ve just gotten beat. The latest challenger completely whipped the yolks out of me. I think you will love his tastiness <3_

_Man-of-Steel: The new challenger is impressive. Best of luck miss Diantha._

_Drasna: Dear, today’s a new day. Your first ever challenger as champion awaits! May all the dragons soar in your favour._

 

“Huh, that was new.” 

 

Diantha murmured as she scrolled through the messages. Despite the comments on how tough the challenger is, the champion felt a wave of excitement. In her anticipation, she scrolled through the contacts until she found the one belonging to her sweetheart. She smiled, snapping a picture of herself to send to him with a caption telling him to wish her and the challenger good luck. Surprisingly, she received an instant reply: A wink emoji. 

 

Blinking, Diantha was about to internally question that when the doors to her battle room slowly opened; The silhouette of the challenger can be seen standing right there. But when he approached the interior with the doors shutting behind him, the lights of the room illuminated his appearance showing Diantha his face. She gasped with the most shock she’s ever had since the La Valse De L’Amour dance.

 

“Augustine?!” 

 

The Kalos professor chuckled at Diantha’s astonishment and he rubbed the back of his head. “Good afternoon, Dian. You surprised?” He mused. Diantha was so shocked, she couldn’t form the right words. Augustine found it cute. “You remember that time I told you I wanted to be even with you? Well, this is exactly what I meant - I want to prove that I can be as strong as Kalos’ new champion. I have been waiting for this. A long awaited battle with mi amour.” 

 

Hearing this made Diantha’s heart melt. Her speechlessness melted away and her excitement returned. She held in a giggle at Augustine’s willingness to battle her. “You certainly were an eye-opener for the Elites, I’ve read their texts. And I am starting to feel your strength radiating from you already.” She took a deep breath and exhaled, looking at her soulmate teasingly. “Are you sure you’re up to this? You know I never hold back because Gardevoir and I just love to give our best shots in battle.” 

 

Augustine chuckled, casually flicking his bangs with confidence, his eyes radiating the very feeling. “You sound just like me and my partner. Just like the two of you, we will fight together with our full strength - Mega Evolved or not.” 

 

Diantha smiled in delight. “Alright then, let us both do our best Gus. Here’s to you, the first ever professor in Kalos to challenge the Pokemon League. Good luck, my love.” She blew him a flying kiss with a wink, and the battle begins from there. 

 

Diantha was definitely thrown into surprise when she got to face the team of Pokemon that was her childhood sweetheart’s. With his surprise partner reserved for last, the first Pokemon Augustine sent out were his Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Braviary and shiny Sylveon.

 

Battling all four had been an unusually exciting experience for Diantha - Either it’s because of the impressive strength and closeness Augustine brought out in them despite their lack of mega stones, or, it is because of how Augustine often flashed her this contagious smile of encouragement whenever a Pokemon of hers fainted. 

 

Later in the battle, it resulted with only two Pokemon on each side.

 

Augustine’s Sylveon managed to knock out Diantha’s Tyrantrum with a Disarming Voice, leaving the latter with only her Gardevoir. The Embrace Pokemon then landed a her Psychic on the already weakened blue Sylveon, making an instant faint. After recalling him back with a word of praise, Augustine breathed and withdrew his final Pokemon; A Gallade.

 

Diantha bore a pleasant look in recalling an old memory. “Ah, that must be the Ralts I’ve given you at our first anniversary! You know? The two of you will be just like me and Gardevoir once you find yourself a Keystone and Galladite.” 

 

The professor smiled with pride. “You and Gardevoir impress me so much Dian. Your bond is beyond marvelous it inspired me to start a similar bond with Gallade.” He chuckled. “I’m thinking of finding those stones in time. But for now, I’d like to bring out the strength of my partners in their regular forms before I get to Mega Evolve them.” 

 

“That's nice.” Diantha nodded. “Alright, this is our last match Augustine. I hope you and Gallade give us your all!” 

 

Augustine grinned. “Now we’re talking! Go show them, Gallade!” 

 

In sync, they both sent their final Pokemon in the battle. At Augustine’s daring request, Diantha Mega Evolved her Gardevoir at the start of the battle giving her the upper hand in stats. Even so, Augustine is not letting that stop him. In fact, seeing Mega Gardevoir made the professor grin for he had anticipated for this. With his Psychic-Fighting partner, he channelled the power of their trust and close bond from within. Mega Gardevoir is not an easy opponent for the partly type disadvantaged Gallade. But both Trainer and Pokemon came in prepared…

 

Several offenses and screen moves later, Gallade managed to throw Mega Gardevoir over him, sending the Embrace Pokemon crashing to the ground. For a few moments, she fought to keep herself together… Only for the light of Mega De-volution to cloak her as she fainted. The heavily damaged Gallade shakily stood in his victory, making Augustine Sycamore the winner; The new Champion. 

 

Recalling her Gardevoir back, Diantha couldn’t fight her tears of emotion. She ran to Augustine with outstretched arms calling his name, and the professor enveloped her in a loving twirl. The couple laughed in blissful joy and Diantha actually had Augustine’s face covered in her kisses. The two of them held each other for a long time, before Diantha gazed up at her beloved letting her fingers brush the side of Augustine’s face.

 

“Congratulations, Champion. You impress me.” Diantha cooed. “You and your partners did very well. I can see the deepness of your bonds and you don’t even have Mega Stones.” 

 

The woman squirmed with a giggle for Augustine gave her a loving kiss on the forehead. “What can I say? I’m still researching Mega Evolution after all.” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head after letting Diantha slide down. “Ah well, it was a great experience going through Victory Road, challenging our guys and then my beautiful girl,” He felt Diantha’s knowing gaze bore into him, and he cocked a brow. “Oh, and before you say anything, I’m not going to have my name in the Hall of Fame.” 

At Diantha’s confused expression, he continued. “Dian, somebody needs to be professor around here and even now, Sophie and Cosette have no idea I’ve come to battle the league despite their telling me not to do so. Either way, I have done what I needed to and that is, be a Kalos Champion in your eyes.” 

 

Diantha was still. But she eventually gave a weary sigh, her pale blue eyes filled with awe. “So let me get this straight. You battled all eight gym leaders, went through Victory Road, battled our friends including me, and became champion only to impress me? Gusgus no.” She laughed despairingly as she gently pinched her mate’s chin in her fingers. “As tempted as I am to slap the living daylights out of you, I can only say this.” She released his chin and nuzzled into his chest. “Thank you, and no matter what, you are, and always will be, a Champion to me, Augustine Fontaine Sycamore. Just, do the league a favour by not challenging me unless it’s for the Hall of Fame?” 

 

The black-haired man sheepishly smiled. “Of course, Ma Chérie.” His girlfriend sighed in satisfaction. Today may not have been the day Diantha gets to officially pass the torch to someone else. But thanks to Augustine’s challenging her, she made some very good memories to make her waiting days enjoyable. She only hoped that Malva and the others won’t be too disappointed to hear that their bets of Augustine being champion are down the drain. 


	4. Botany

Botany has always been an old favourite hobby of Augustine when he’s outside his lab work. So one can only imagine how much he squealed with joy when Diantha invited him to this private Grass Type sanctuary located close to Coumarine City - She wouldn’t dare tell him that she had to give some hard convincing to Ramos in letting the professor in for the aging Gym Leader knew how much destruction the sweet but heavily excitable Augustine could cause plants sometimes. 

“As long as I don’t come across some angry Amoongus or any trampled flowers, you youngsters have the whole place to yourselves.” 

The old man waved after the champion and professor as he left the sanctuary. With Ramos gone, it is now up to Diantha to keep an eye on her manchild and make sure he doesn’t get into any mishap. To her relief, the professor was, for now, more keen on interacting with the sanctuary Pokemon that come his way. It made Diantha smile to see how her boyfriend became an instant friend to the sanctuary’s wild inhabitants.

Oddishes, Bellossom, Cherrim, and even a few Summer forme Deerling and Sawsbuck. 

Diantha can barely hold in her laughter when a Sawsbuck playfully rammed its bushy antlers into Augustine causing him to fall to the ground with all the smaller Pokemon dogpiling him. The professor didn’t mind it one bit considering he’s had plenty of Pokemon do this - But with this amount, he was too overwhelmed. “Aw come on! Hey! That tickles!” He gasped when an Oddish’s head leaves brushed his chin. “Dian help!” He laughed out. 

With a hand offered out to him, Diantha pulled Augustine to his feet and she politely shooed the Pokemon away. She smirked at him seeing how roughed up he looked now. “We’re not even at the best part of the sanctuary yet and you’re already messed up.” She teased. “I can see why so many people and Pokemon alike prefer you as the professor - You are literally a whisperer to them!” 

Augustine sent an amused eye roll her way. “Ha, very funny Dian.” He sweetly kissed Diantha before resting his chin upon her shoulder, arms wrapping around. “So, what is this best part of the sanctuary hm? A spot full of rare Pokemon?” Diantha shook her head. “Maybe? But not quite, Gus.” She smiled innocently. “Wanna know what it is? You have to... catch me for it!” 

Diantha dashed her way out of Augustine’s arms, much to the latter’s surprise. “Hey that’s not a fair headstart! Get back here!” He laughed and then he went in pursuit of his champion girlfriend. Throughout their session of Tag, the man and woman sounded more like teenagers than adults and several Pokemon heads turned their way. But the couple did not notice as they continued to chase each other through the sanctuary. 

“Got ya!” 

Augustine panted as he broke out through some bushes. The poor guy had lost his breath ages ago while Diantha somehow, still remained stable despite her faster running. The woman pranced over to her downed mate giggling. “So slow. But at least you made it.” She smooched Augustine’s cheek before tugging him forward. She led the professor to a rather tall tree; A Sycamore tree to be specific.

The tree caught its namesake person’s interest. Augustine stood close to its trunk taking in a good whiff of its wooden, sappy scent. “Hmm.. Never thought I’d smell this good. Oh how you age so well. Grown from a meek, fragile sapling into a tall, humble figure of absolute strength and beauty.” He crooned. He didn’t notice Diantha silently climbing up the tree…

Diantha hung down from one of the branches before Augustine. “I’m sorry, but was that for the tree? Because it sounded like self praise.” She laughed when Augustine yelped in shock, before laughing himself. “Can it be both?” He shrugged innocently. He stood watching as Diantha swung herself back upright and resumed climbing up further. Apparently her tree-climbing skills from Summer Camp are yet to rust and Augustine was enthralled. It inspired him to join her.

The professor’s climbing was.. Not as graceful, or as swift as Diantha’s. And Augustine knew he had to climb trees more often; Thankfully his lab back in Lumiose City had tons of trees to practice on.

Several minutes of struggling later, Augustine finally reached the treetops where Diantha awaits him. The woman smiled cheekily at him. “It’s about time, my Sycamore. You’re gorgeous, but you’re awfully tall for a tree of your kind. I’ve been waiting forever.” Her boyfriend’s lips pursed into a thin line. “Well at least I’m providing you lots of shade and love~” He hummed the last two words while cuddling her. 

“Touche.” Came the girl’s adoring response.

The couple spared a couple moments to take in the view from where they stood on the Sycamore’s highest point. Augustine cast a sideways glance at his girlfriend with a quirked brow. “So, I assume this is the best part of the sanctuary you’re telling me about?” 

Diantha gave a sly smile. “Kind of. There’s still more to that. Come and look.” She carefully turned till she was facing the other side and she got to hold out an arm towards a spot below. Augustine followed her gesture, and his eyes widened with awe. 

Beautifully scattered across the ground below from that view, laid a bed of flora of all shapes, colors and species. From where they looked at it, the flowers formed an intricate, kaleidoscopic pattern that resembled colorful paint swirled together. Diantha smiled as she took a deep breath; Even though she is so high up, she could still feel the essence of flowers reach her. She closed her eyes in serene peace. “Ramos must have spent an awful long time making this work of art. Beautiful, right Gus?” 

The woman turned to her left only to blink at the empty spot. “Gus? Honey where are you?” She looked around, and then stiffened at a tapping on her shoulder. She squinted at Augustine. “Don’t scare me like that, seriously!” Her boyfriend only chortled with amusement before giving her a one-arm hug. “Relax my love, I’ve only gone down to fetch Malva.” 

Diantha looked shocked. “Malva’s here? Where?” She gasped when Augustine simultaneously showed her his open palms; In both hands laid a single, hot pink flower that matched the same shade of Malva’s hair. Diantha blinked several times before realising the joke. “I see what you did there.” She mused, playfully elbowing the laughing Augustine. 

Once quietened down, Augustine pulled out another pink flower that resembled the shape of Diantha’s champion attire; He tucked it in behind her ear with an adoring smile. “You know? Your petals are beautiful, so vibrant, different from all the flowers I’ve ever seen before you.” He cooed. “I’m so lucky to find such a lovely specimen.” 

Diantha blushed. “Would that be for me? Or the flower?” She teased, knowing very well what her dear’s answer is. The woman received it in the form of a quirky smile from Augustine and she felt her heart flutter. She wrapped his arm around her shoulders with a dreamy sigh.


	5. Anniversary Night

Anniversary night came at last for young lovers Diantha and Augustine. The regional professor drove to Diantha’s in his best attire and he had taken along a couple gifts and takeout from Siebold’s restaurant. Once he got parked outside the house, Augustine took his stuff out and made it to Diantha’s doorstep.

He rang the doorbell, and he was greeted by the formally dressed love of his life.

Diantha smiled lovingly. “You’re just in time Gus. Come on in,” She opened the door wider for him to enter, which Augustine did, rather beautifully. 

Upon entering, Augustine held Diantha’s wrist and pulled her into a twirl as he came in, ballroom style. The woman gasped with joy as he did, and the two ended in a position where they exchanged a quick kiss. 

Now pulling away, the two were locking gazes until Diantha caught sight of the stuff he brought. “Aw you didn’t.. You went all the way to Sebs just to get dinner?” 

Augustine responded. “Non! For the record, he chose to deliver these personally - Asked him to also include that chocolate cake you loved,” He winked, chuckling in amusement when Diantha’s pupils dilated with glee - She is known to be a sucker for sweets after all. 

That evening, dinner is a blast. While Augustine brought the actual meals, Diantha had contributed a bottle of Kalos’ finest wine for two. Glasses were filled, and dinner ended with both glasses clinking; A toast to their love. Luckily, neither drank too much that night or else Lysandre will be banging the doors to curse them for the rest of their lives.

Once dinner was finished, the couple spent the rest of the night lounging on the couch. They still hadn’t ceased with the wine though, and Diantha literally held a glass in her hand as she watched her soulmate play some records - For an actress appearing to have modern tastes, it’s no surprise to Augustine that Diantha would keep a vintage Gramophone in her house. 

The man chuckled - He internally praised himself for being a genius to convince his girl to love that thing with him. 

With the soft music of jazz going on, Augustine slid into his place beside Diantha with his lips pressing against her cheek. The woman smiled with a blush, and she tipped his chin up with her hand. “I swear to Arceus, you are so full of surprises Gus. Just so you know, I am still blaming you for that.” She chuckled, nuzzling into his chest. “Tonight’s a great night. Merci.” Her 

“Anything for you, Diane.” Augustine whispered back, before leaning forward slowly. “Je t'aime tellement mon amour.” He held her chin between two fingers, and Diantha’s eyes closed in blissful silence as she and her other half enclosed in a loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to make Siebold a light goof xD but it wears off as he matures lol. And yee, Lysandre's like a bro to Gusgus


End file.
